Silver Blades and Golden Tomes
by ThatGirlWithAShako
Summary: There were four people's faces she could never forget, and one of them she had known for a month at most. She was the first person to distract him at his work while on the other side of camp. 30 day OTP challenge with my avatar, Kahal, and Say'ri. First fanfiction, so please be nice!
1. Holding Hands

Silver Blades and Golden Tomes: Say'ri and Kahal 30 Day OTP Challenge

**Hi! So I'm Shako, the new girl on the block. Welcome to my first story, Silver Blades and Golden Tomes! I've been stalking the Fire Emblem archive since I got Awakening, and when I found out about this 30 day challenge, I couldn't resist. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be removed, (assuming I manage to figure out how to do that) and pointing out typos or grammar mistakes is always helpful. Thank you for reading!**

**Warning: Minor profanity**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Awakening is not mine, but Kahal, despite being the tactician, is, and I stole him from an original story of mine, so please leave him alone.**

* * *

Holding Hands

Say'ri decided to distract herself by listing things she hated:

1. Feeling helpless

2. Risen

3. This bridge

Note that the man she had resigned herself to holding hands with is nowhere on this list.

"Say'ri?" Kahal's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "You ready? Do you want a healer to look at your leg again before we cross?"

She shook her head. "No, a vulnerary should suffice until I may ride again."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Sumia or Cordelia-"

"I am _fine,_ Kahal. Now let us get this over with."

"You're not getting out of some kind of support, Say'ri." You knew Kahal was annoyed when he actually used someone's name when speaking to them. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "It's been less than a week since that Risen slashed your leg. If Lissa hadn't been there when she was, you probably would've lost it."

"Did I say I would take none? I just do not wish to overburden a comrade. Let us go." Kahal looked surprised, but mollified. He grabbed her hand and Say'ri nearly protested, but remembered her earlier words and kept her mouth shut.

_ Damn this wounded leg!_ she thought. _I am perfectly capable of crossing on my own!_ That was before he ran his thumb over her knuckles and promised that she'd be fine.

As he helped her over the questionable bridge, the part of her that wasn't completely dazed wondered why she couldn't get his smile out of her head.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Cuddling Somewhere

**Okay, so I have a bunch of stuff to post so I'll probably be here all night.**

**Wow. This chapter really came out darker than I meant it to. I tried two other ideas, but this one was the first that really fit. It's still very grief-centric and not at all cheerful. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

**Warnings: Implied character death, spoilers, minor self-harm.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Awakening is not mine, but please don't steal Kahal.**

**Kahal: Yes, please!**

* * *

Say'ri shrieked her rage and grief once more, pounding her fist against the tree. Again and again she struck, until her hands were a bloody mess, but she still could not get his face out of her mind. His last words as her blade bit into his chest, the knowledge of his sacrifice… The pain could never wash that away.

_"You have grown so strong. I no longer fear for you."_ The guilt those words caused was drowning her. She hit the tree again.

"Say'ri!" The sudden voice came from nowhere, and a hand grabbed her shoulder. She instinctively spun, lashing out only to have her wrist caught. She tried the other hand, only to be met with the same result. The hand on her left wrist quickly yanked her sword and scabbard out of reach, tossing them away. It took her a few moments to realize that the robed figure before her was speaking, and a few more to make a connection between the deep Ylissean-accented voice and a grining face framed by dark ruby hair-

Kahal.

She stopped resisting his hold and collapsed into his arms, sobbing helplessly. He knelt with her on the forest floor, embracing her tightly as if to protect her.

Eventually they found themselves on their sides as he rambled on about any topic he thought could distract her. Somewhere along the line she stopped weeping, and once he figured it out he shut up. They just lay there, each taking comfort in the fact that the other was there. They stayed that way until the light shafting through the leaves had turned a rich amber.

* * *

**I think these are supposed to be fluff oneshots. Ah, well. Please review!**

**-Shako**


	3. Playing a Game

**Yay, not dark anymore! Also, at the end will be a little spoiler for the next chapter, because I can't resist.**

**Also, has anyone noticed that I don't describe the event so much as I tell how it happened?**

**Disclaimer: Only own Kahal.**

* * *

Playing a Game

Kahal looked up as Say'ri entered the tent. She held a hinged box, of the king used to hold a game board and pieces. It was also lacquered in the typical Chon'sin style.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. Meanwhile, Say'ri was staring in awe around his tent. She had never been inside before, and the sheer amount of books stunned her. They were _everywhere,_ with the exceptions of a few paths on the ground, a small spot for note taking, and a vaguely Kahal-shaped outline on the cot. It took her a few moments to figure out that Kahal was actually in the tent with her. Was it actually possible for him to live in here?

"Say'ri," Kahal said for the third time. She jerked, took one last look at the tomes, and met his gaze. "What's in the box?"

"Ah!" She looked at a spot on a listing table (idly wondering if it would collapse) pointedly. He immediately swept the stack of books off of it, depositing it on a corner of his desk. She put the case down and opened it. "'Tis a game of strategy from Chon'sin. I thought you would like to try, though I am sure it will be more simple that what you are used to."

Kahal's eyes lit up. "Play me?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Agh!" He'd won again. "How do you do that?"

"Sorry, you're not all that good at strategy." Say'ri wasn't amused.

"You will pay for that in training tomorrow." Kahal immediately began trying to figure out how to skip sparring with Say'ri.

* * *

**Alright, little trailer thingie time!**

"Did she buy it?"

"Yes. You owe me fifty gold."

"Twenty-five and them not staring at each other when they think we're not looking."

"Fifty."

"Fine."

**Please review!**

**Replies:**

**basrutten: Say'ri is one of my favorite characters too! I make sure she has all supports with my unit, even if it's a girl/already married.**

** ' .king: I'll put morgan in there as soon as possible. S/he's so fun to write!**

**Fireminer: Thanks!**

**Gunlord500: This might be my first official fanfiction (I have a few embarrassing stories about the unofficial ones) but I have been writing for a while. Yes, Kahal's the Avatar. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Does this count as more?**


	4. On a Date & Kissing

**Alright, I'm combining these two because I wanted Kahal and Say'ri to actually start a relationship and this was the only way I could think of to do that. I'm so unoriginal. Updates might slow down until October, because I'll probably have to start paying attention in World History Honors and Bio Honors. Once we hit the end of the month, marching band practices change to once a week and I can (hopefully) spend more time writing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: I combined two prompts, and one of them is called _Kissing._ There's also hints of Gaius/Sumia and Chrom/Olivia, but they aren't outright mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: FE: Awakening belongs to Nintendo; Kahal belongs to me.**

* * *

On a Date & Kissing

"Did she buy it?"

"Yes. You owe me fifty gold."

"Twenty-five and them not avoiding each other."

"Fifty."

"Fine."

* * *

_Where in the world could he be?_ He wasn't in his tent – she had checked. He wasn't at the training grounds either, or at least she assumed so. He hadn't gotten there more than once a week since they'd left Valm. He often skipped the midday meal as well, and he wasn't clear-minded when he did.

In short, Kahal was running himself into the ground via paperwork. Needless to say, it hadn't taken much for Lucina to convince Say'ri to get him out of camp for a while.

She finally found him staggering down a path between two rows of tents. He didn't respond when she called his name, and when she grabbed his shoulder he held up a hand and dunked his head in a convenient rain barrel.

"That's _cold!_" he yelled upon reappearing. She laughed and helped him dry off his hair. "Sorry. I thought I should be awake to talk to you."

"Lucina told me someone has been overworking himself." Say'ri poked him in the stomach. She'd accidentally discovered that he had an extremely ticklish spot there when they were training. He doubled over with a squeak as she continued. "I thought 'twould be good for you to see something other than your tent." His answer came in the form of a cheeky grin.

* * *

Later Say'ri would wonder how the paperwork got done. She suspected, judging from Kahal's satisfied grin, that he had dumped the whole thing on Chrom's desk, but she wasn't brave enough to ask. In any case, they set off for a nearby village, riding in peace and relative quiet. Kahal peppered her with questions about what the army had been up to in his forced absence, which she answered as best she could.

Eventually, they made it to the village. Kahal paid for their meal at a surprisingly good tavern. There were several dishes Say'ri had never seen before (bread _pudding?_ How do you make _pudding_ out of _bread?_) but she enjoyed herself. After they'd finished they simply sat there, talking. At about the same time, they both realized that they were close enough to kiss, if either was brave enough.

Kahal was the one to act on that. Just barely touching, his lips met hers. She didn't move, her mind trying to process what was happening. The only coherent thought in her head was that she liked it; everything else was a jumble of Kahal's face and his grin and how her brother would be furious if-

Yen'fay.

She immediately pulled back, tears stinging her eyes. Kahal began stammering wide-eyed apologies, but she waved a hand to cut him off. "'Tis not you." Her tears hit the tabletop. "Yen'fay – he never let anyone court me. I think 'twould amuse him to run them off – they feared his blade, and rightly so.

"Oh," murmured Kahal softly. "Then…"

"Damn it all," muttered Say'ri. "Kahal, I… I liked that very much. I think… I think I might be in love with you."

"It's confusing, isn't it?" His smirk was back. She nodded and kissed him again. They both froze when a soft sigh sounded from outside the inn. He got a mischievous look in his eye, combined with a bit of planning. She knew better than to argue.

She was not surprised when he pulled an orange-haired Pegasus knight from the bushes on the way home.

* * *

**Ummm, so I think I could have done better, but I'm too lazy to fix it. And yes, the beginning dialogue is Cynthia bribing Lucina to convince Say'ri to take Kahal on a date. Hope you liked, please R&R!**

**Fireminer: Thanks for the compliment, but what do you mean?**


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Yet another weekly update? How awesome is this?**

**So, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Most of it's the end, as I feel it ends too much like the last chapter. I'm working on E&D, I swear. I'm also considering a little romance oneshot in another fandom, but I don't know if that will happen. In other news, Thursday practices are ending two weeks from now, so I should have more time on my hands. Generally I finish these chapters Wednesday-ish and can't upload till Saturday, but that might change. And I'm rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Kahal**

**Warning: Implied nudity and stalkery stuff**

* * *

Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Kahal snorted as Say'ri entered his tent. In return, she took one look at him and burst out laughing. That was hardly unexpected; he did look pretty ridiculous. "Are you even wearing anything under that?"

"Yes, but!" She continued to laugh; he joined her. She was wearing his Grandmaster's robe and armor; complete with the basic clothing he wore beneath it. She looked absolutely bizarre, as his wardrobe was designed for a man and consisted of much more clothing than she normally wore. He didn't even want to _think _about her smallclothes – he _hoped_ she wasn't wearing his – but his plain shirt and trousers were very tight across her breasts and hips, though they hid her curves. He deliberately avoided wondering how uncomfortable his breastplate had to be on her. As for the robe, she was swimming in it.

Say'ri, on the other hand, was appreciatively eyeing how tight her swordmaster's dress was over his well-muscled chest. She refrained from looking below his waistline- the loincloth-style garment she wore beneath was _very_ tight on him. She blushed lightly.

Kahal sensed the awkward direction this was going. "I'd like to know who it was that switched our clothes." They discussed it as they shed as much clothing as they could without becoming indecent, and then stood back-to-back to change. "Did you know Gaius was in charge of keeping track of the different trunks this time?"

"Ah. That would explain much." By this time they had finished, and it was quiet enough to hear a muffled curse from outside the tent.

The pair immediately dashed out to catch a certain candy thief before he could run.

* * *

**Yeah, I wasn't really sure how to end that, so it turned out blah. Bye!**

**MisterZebra: Thanks, I've been kinda unsure because my stuff is dark, so it's good to see people like that.**

**Fireminer: *HEADDESK* And now I show how new I am to fanfiction in general. I STILL have no idea what you're talking about... I feel so stupid...**


End file.
